Perfect Vision is a Gift
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Billy is released from jail and living with the Daniels family. Ava isn't sure how she feels about Billy but being with him slowly changes her mind about her life. Can they help each other see the world differently? Billy X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to make a story for the Chumscrubber. I love the movie and I've only seen one story on here so I thought I should make one. Let me know what you think about it, should I keep it or not? The intro is just to help understand the Daniels family and Ava's attitude towards everything. Okay? Good. **

* * *

**Intro:**

Dr. Michael Daniels had spent his whole career pretending to enjoy it for his family. He wanted the best for his wife and daughter. They were his world, the reason he got out of bed. Dr. Daniels was a social worker and often worked with delinquent children who were in and out of juvenile detention centers. He never really cared for helping them properly because they were privileged kids who just took advantage of the lives they were handed. But one day that changed.

Dr. Daniels was looking through a new case he was assigned. It was about a boy who was 17 and in jail. He wasn't surprised. Billy was in jail for kidnapping and attempted murder. He grew up in a single parent home but lived in a nice neighborhood. His father was a mechanic and his mother had left when he was young. He had no prior record but was well-known for being a bully. Dr. Daniels closed the folder knowing already what kind of person Billy was going to be.

* * *

Ava also listened as her father talking about new kids. All the things they did wrong, how they took the wrong paths, how they were never going to better herself. She had heard the same things over and over for the last 17 years but she always pretended to be interested. Ava knew her father didn't like his job but she didn't understand why he continued to do it if he disliked it so much.

One day however he seemed to speak with a different tone. He talked on and on about a new kid who he honestly believed he could save. Ava, along with her mother Vanessa, nodded and smiled.

It was four months later that Ava wished she had been really paying attention.

"Grab that end." Her mother instructed Ava as she pulled out the black duvet. "Pull it over smoothly." She ordered.

Ava followed her instructions. "I don't understand why we're doing this." She admitted out loud finally to her mother.

"Because the old duvet-"

"No, not this. I understand this but I mean-" Ava thought carefully she didn't want to offend her mother. "Why are you letting Dad do this to us?" She asked.

"Honey, he cares a lot about this boy. He honestly believes we can help him. This boy can't go back home." She stated firmly.

"It's not fair." Ava argued.

"I don't want you telling your father what you think." Her mother ordered. "Now go get the extra pillow cases and put them on properly." She said patting down her skirt before walking out the room.

Ava walked out after her turning right and going to her fathers office. In his office was everything they had extra, her father didn't really use his office. She opened the closet and pulled out two pillows. She looked at her fathers desk and noticed files sitting there. She walked over slowly.

She looked over the desk and read the names. There sticking out was the name Billy. She thought it over quickly before pulling the folder out. Ava knew it was illegal for her to look at it but she wanted to at least know something about him. She began to read when she heard her fathers voice. She closed the folder quickly. She threw the pillows into the spare bedroom and walked down the stairs.

"Hey honey, this is Billy." He said introducing them. "Why don't you show him where the room is while I talk to your mother for a minute."

Ava nodded. She turned walking back up the stairs. She turned down the hall walking to the second door. She pushed it open walking only a few feet in. He followed her in walking passed her. He dropped his bag on the floor looking around the room.

"So, do you need anything?" Ava asked watching him unsure. He had dark hair that was cut short. He was wearing a muscle shirt and his arms were built. She tried to not make eye contact mostly because Billy was wearing a patch. It was something she wasn't expecting.

He shook his head while sitting on the bed looking at his hands.

"Alright, I'm gonna go." Ava said walking out and to her bedroom. She opened her laptop, turned it on and began her homework. It was a few hours later when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She called turning down the music she had playing. She turned facing the door.

Her father opened the door. "Hey, its time for dinner. Your mother made your favorite." He said.

"Alright, I'm coming." Ava said shutting her lap top. She walked to the dinning room slowly. She knew her mom made her favorite because how Ava felt about Billy now living in their house. Ava sat at her usual seat and Billy sat across from her.

"So Ava-" Her dad began. "how is school going?" He asked.

"Good." Ava nodded. "I got an A on my project from last week." She stated.

"Thats good." He said smiling. "So um, well...Billy here never got to finish his last year. So hes gonna be going with tomorrow." He said hoping Ava wouldn't argue.

She looked at him. Her jaw dropping but she didn't say anything. She knew better than to argue with her father about this. She ws angry because no one had bothered to tell her before. At least she would've had time to process everything.

Billy looked at her unsure about he felt. He didn't want to go back to school. He didn't want to finish. He was grateful to Dr. Daniels for taking him after his father refused to let him return home but he felt like he was going to have to change completely now.

Their dinner was completely quiet for the rest of the time. Ava couldn't remember the last time things had been so quiet in her house. After she finished she helped her mom clean up everything. She then went to her room where she spent the rest of the night alone thinking.

* * *

Ava woke up earlier than usual. She had a difficult time falling asleep and when she did she was unable to stay sleeping. She showered quickly and went to the kitchen. Billy was already at the counter eating cereal. "Good morning." She said to him trying to sound happy.

He nodded to her because of the food in his mouth. Ava grabbed a bowl and poured herself some. She poured the milk into it but decided against sitting next to Billy at the counter. She grabbed a bowl a began eating slowly. "So do you know what your schedule is?" She asked. He shook his head. "You don't talk a lot, do you?" She asked unsure.

Just then her father walked in. "Good morning you two." He said pouring himself coffee. "Do you need a ride?" He asked looking at Ava.

"No." She answered quickly. "No, thank you." She added when she realized how rude her answer had sounded. "I'm driving. I have drama til 6 and the bus stops running at 5." She reminded him. He nodded. "Anyway, I'm leaving." Ava said placing her bowl in the sink. She turned to Billy. "Are you ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Great." She said doing her best to sound excited.


	2. Chapter 2

She went to her car and climbed in. She turned it on and her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out seeing Leah flash. She answered. "What do you need this early?" She asked.

"Hey, don't sound too angry." She said in her usual upbeat voice. "I just remembered that _you _have drama to which means that someone is driving to-

"I'm not giving you a ride." Ava said quickly. "I can't today." Billy walked out the house. "Gotta go."

"Ava Lily Daniels! Please!" Leah yelled into the phone. "I helped you last week when when-"

Billy climbed into the car. "Okay!" Ava yelled. "I'm hanging up now." She said shutting the phone. She took a deep breath before putting the car into drive. She pulled out the driveway and started towards Leah's house. "So are you excited to start school?" She asked knowing it was a pointless to even ask.

"Not really." He answered opening his bookbag. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked looking at her. She didn't want him too but she didn't want to stop either. She shrugged. "Alright." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out and took our a cigarette. He opened the window and lit it starring out the window smoking silently. Ava pulled up to Leah's house. "What are-"

"I have to pick up my friend." Ava answered before he could ask. "She needs a ride."

Leah's front door opened and she walked out. She looked at the car unsure for a second before walking over. She climbed through the passengers side in the back. "Hey Ava Lily Daniels." She said smiling at her.

"Hi Leah." Ava said in a bored voice. She pulled away driving towards the school.

"Hi, I'm Leah Chelsea Brock. Who are you?" Leah asked moving behind Ava and looking at Billy.

"I'm Billy." He answered still facing out the window.

Leah instantly felt uncomfortable. Billy clearly didn't want to talk at all. Leah knew she could ask Ava about him later. They pulled into the student parking lot when Leah couldn't remain silent anymore. "What happened to your eye?" She asked.

"Leah!" Ava turned facing her. She pulled into a parking space. "What the hell?" She yelled. She turned back to Billy. "Billy you can just ignore her." She said. He shrugged. Ava got out the car. Leah and Billy climbed out.

"I'll see you at lunch Ava." She said. "Bye Billy." She said smiling at him trying to be nice and then ran off.

Ava turned to Billy who was starring at the unfamiliar building. "Do you need help with anything?" She asked. He shook his head before he began walking. "Alright." Ava said to herself. She went to her locker and gathered her things for her 1st class. She then entered the room.

"Ava, come here please." Her teacher called to her. Ava walked to his desk. "Where is Billy?" He asked looking slightly confused.

"He went to get his schedule." Ava said unsure.

"Your father didn't tell you? We arranged it so you and Billy have the same classes. Its hard for someone like him to adjust to such an unfamiliar enviroment after they've been...well you know...for a couple months." He said lowly so no one else in class would hear.

"Oh...well I'm sure he'll be here soon then and I can explain it to him." Ava said simply. She walked back to her seat sitting quietly waiting for Billy to walk in. When he did he was ordered to sit next to her and she explained everything to him. He just nodded not saying anything.

Once lunch came Ava decided to eat inside instead of having to explain to her friends why Billy was with her. Billy began eating remaining silent still. "So what happened to your eye?" Ava asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Billy answered softly. He looked up at her. He took a deep breath. "I know you don't want me in your house and I understand why so I'll do my best to stay out of your life." He said.

"I don't want you to stay out of my life." Ava said slowly. "I know its a little strange but I don't want to create some kind of wall." She said thinking carefully before every word she said.

"Alright." Billy said nodding as his gaze went back to his food.

Ava looked around knowing she wouldn't see any one she knew. Suddenly she heard the chair next to her scrape the floor. She turned quickly seeing someone she knew would only cause problems. "What do you want Johnny?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thought I'd join you at your table. So how'd you guys meet, in drama?" He asked looking at Billy who remained silent. Johnny turned back to Ava. "So whats the new play, something with Pirates?" He asked smirking.

"You're such an asshole." Ava said shaking her head. "Can you go away?" She asked.

"So is that real?" He asked reaching over the table towards Billy's eye. Ava knew that wasn't good. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop but Billy reacted faster than her. He grabbed Johnny's hand pulling it up and slamming his chest into the table, he held Johnny's hand behind his back. The whole area around them was silent waiting to see what was going to happen. "I believe she asked you to leave." Billy said bending over and whispering into his ear.

"Alright." Johnny said fear in his voice. "Just let me go." He begged. Billy let go and sat back in his seat. Johnny stood up straightening his shirt. "Freaks." He muttered before disappearing out the lunch room. Billy watched him go but he only saw himself. The old person he used to be, Billy used to be the bully. Billy was the guy messing with the girls and torturing the buys that were weaker than him.

"Are you okay?" He heard Ava's voice and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at her. "Are you okay?" She repeated. He nodded decided to remain silent for the rest of the day.

Once school ended Billy followed Ava to her locker. "So do you want to leave?" She asked. He was leaned up against the lockers starring straight ahead. "Hello?" She waved her hand in his face. He turned to her looking startled. "Do you want to go with me to drama?" She asked closing her locked. He shrugged. "Alright, well...do you know how to get back to the house?" She asked. He shook his head. "Well then come on." She said turning on her feet and walking to the theatre room.

Ava walked over to her teacher, Mister Briggs. "Hi, thats Billy." She said motioning to him. He had taken a seat towards the back away from everyone. "Is it okay if he just sits here for today?" She asked. "He doesn't have a ride home cause I was supposed to take-"

"Miss Daniels, you've been here for the last 4 years. I don't mind if you bring 10 kids with you as long as they remain silent." He said smiling.

"Thanks." Ava said before walking onto the stage. Leah walked over to her. "What do you want?" Ava asked already noticing the look on her face.

"So whats up with the eye patch?" Leah asked nodding towards Billy. He wasn't paying any attention. He had his notebook out and was writing quickly. "Its kinda hot...oh and I so heard what he did to Johnny today. Awesome." She smiled. "So why is he following you? Is he like your boyfriend?" She asked unsure.

"No, hes not like my boyfriend." Ava said mocking her. Even though Ava and Leah had been best friends for over 8 years she still got annoyed with her quickly. "Hes...well...my dad is helping him." Ava said. "But don't tell anyone. I don't know what he did or anything but he's staying with us for awhile." She explained. "I don't know how long exactly but I have a feelings its going to be a long time."

"Well if he talked more he could be cool. Hes so silent. And his eyes are beautiful...or...eye." Leah said unsure. "Do I refer to it was one or two?" She asked laughing. Ava pushed her lightly. "okay, I'm kidding. Anyway, wanna give me a ride later?" She asked. "My Dad has another date or something with this lady named Jerri something." She shrugged. "Its annoying...well the lady is...shes such a drag. Always complaining about her daughter." She smiled.

"Ladies, pay attention." Mister Briggs yelled while clapping. "We have started, now listen and learn." He said eyeing them.

"Sorry Mister Briggs." Ava said to him ignoring Leah as she continued to whisper about her fathers new girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah climbed out the car. "Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow." She said walking to her house. Ava watched her walk in and then drove off. She remained silent. Ava had given up on trying to make conversation with Billy. He didn't want to talk and she really wasn't going to make him. Billy cleared his throat and Ava turned to him. She thought was going to say something but he remained silent. Soon they were home.

Ava walked into the house where her parents were already in the kitchen talking about Billy. "He's clearly still violent." Vanessa said to him.

"He's adjusting still." Dr. Daniels argued.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Ava called so they would both stop talking. She walked into the kitchen. "Hello." She said smiling at them. Billy walked in behind her. "Whats for dinner?" She asked sitting at the counter. Her mother pulled out two plates from the oven and placed them on the counter. Billy sat next to Ava. They both began eating quietly. Michael and Vanessa remained standing watching them. "Is something wrong?" Ava asked unsure looking at her parents.

"No...just...well the school called today." Her father said looking at Billy. "Is everything okay?" He asked. Billy nodded. "We talked about this before, we made a deal about you coming to live here didn't we?" Billy nodded again.

"It wasn't his fault." Ava said softly. Her mother looked at her confused. "We were eating lunch and Johnny came over messing with him." She said. "And he didn't get hurt or anything." She explained.

"Johnny Burt?" Her mother asked. "The kid from marching band?"

"Yeah Johnny Burt and he plays the drums. Which isn't even really marching band." Ava answered. "Anyway, he was mad because I told him to go away." She shrugged. "But he wouldn't and he tried reaching for Billy 1st." Ava said being honest.

"Wait..." Her mother said. "I thought you were friends with Johnny? He used to come over all the time and then a couple weeks ago..." Her voice trailed off as she and Michael realized that Johnny and Ava had been more than friends. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ava said standing. "I'm gonna go for a walk." She said walking towards the door.

"I'll go with you." She turned and saw Billy standing. "You shouldn't walk alone in the dark anyway." He shrugged walking behind her. Ava walked out the door and Billy followed closely behind her. She stayed quiet for 5 minutes before speaking. "I think Leah kinda has a crush on you." She said turning to face him.

"Yeah?" He asked seeming to not care.

"Yeah." Ava answered. "What do you think of her?" She asked.

"She talks a lot." Billy said shrugged.

"Compared to who, you?" Ava asked a smirk playing on her lips.

"People in general." Billy clarified. Suddenly a slight whirring could be heard. Billy and Ava looked up towards the sky. "F-117 Night hawk." Billy said to himself.

Ava turned to him. "You can see that?" She asked surprised.

"20/20 vision, its a gift." Billy said shrugging. "Except mine is more along just plain 20 now, right?" He asked smiling at her. Ava smiled back at him. It had been the first time he smiled since she met him. He had a beautiful smile she thought. He should use it more often. "I was going to join the air force." Billy said. They had wondered into a park. Ava sat climbed up the plastic stairs and sat on the bridge that connected one side to the other. Billy sat across from her.

"Guess you can't join with only one eye?" She asked. Billy shook his head. "Do you know what you want to do now?" She asked. He shook his head again. "Well that makes two of us." Ava said her fingers pulling at the wood of the planks. She felt a stinging on her finger. She pulled her hand up looking at it. "I got a splinter." She said to herself. She tried getting it out but couldn't.

"Can I see?" Billy asked. She held out her hand. He squinted down at her finger while holding her hand carefully. She felt him squeeze gently and then he let go. "There, its out." He said looking at her.

"Thank you." Ava said bringing her hand back to herself. "So, why were you in jail?" She asked.

Billy opened his mouth but suddenly a light came into their faces. They both stood up and saw the Park Police. "Why are you two doing here?" They asked. "Park closes at 8 on weekdays." They ordered. "Get home, now."

Ava and Billy walked off the bridge and down the stairs. They began the walk back home which was quiet. Ava didn't want to ask him anymore questions because she didn't want him to feel like she was prying but she wanted to know everything about him. She knew she could wait for him to be comfortable enough to talk about it. Once they got back to the house Billy disappeared into his room where he stayed the whole night. Ava went to her room and fell asleep quickly. The lack of sleep from the night before made her more tired than usual.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Billy joined the Daniels dinner and he was still silent almost always. Whenever asked a question he gave the shortest answer possible. Ava kept trying to think of reasons for them to be alone but other than the short drive to school they were always surrounded by people. Her parents were home always to make sure Billy didn't cause trouble and in school the teachers watched over him carefully.

Ava had given in to Leah's demands for her and Billy to join their group for lunch. This just kept Billy quieter. He didn't seem to like big groups of people especially when they tried to talk to him. Since the incident in the lunchroom Johnny had left Ava alone and she was happy with that. It was Friday and Ava's parents were going to be gone until Sunday. It was their wedding anniversary. Ava was originally supposed to be staying with Leah but since Billy moved in they decided it was best Ava and Billy remain in the house alone.

"Come on, its a perfect idea." Leah begged as they walked home from school. "Think about it, its our last year. Our grades are perfect, your parents are gone, my brother can get alcohol...I say we celebrate." She said pouting. "What do you think Billy?" She asked hoping he would agree.

"Its stupid." He said turning his head to the sky as a gentle whirring was heard from above. "T-1 Jay Hawk." He spoke softly. Ava smiled looking at him.

"Okay, ignore him. Hes talking to himself." Leah said rolling her eyes. Even though Leah still had a small crush on Billy she had taken to disliking him. Leah usually threw herself at guys she liked and got what she wanted. Billy couldn't care less when she spoke and it made her upset. "Ava please?" She begged.

"No I'm not doing it." Ava said firmly. "I said no already. Its a bad idea. I don't want my house trashed and my dad would kill me." She shrugged. They stopped in front of her house. "Now, I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked. Leah rolled her eyes again. "I'll take that as a yes, good bye." She said walking to the door where Billy was already waiting for her. He didn't have his own key.

Ava opened the door and they walked in. Her parents were already gone. She walked to the kitchen grabbing the note they left. She read it quickly and saw they left $100 in case of an emergency. "So what do you want to do?" She asked Billy. He shrugged. "Wanna watch TV?" She asked. "Or play a video game? I don't know." She said.

"It doesn't matter to me." Billy said opening grabbing a can of soda from the refrigerator. He handed her one. They drank slowly in silence. "Do you believe in karma?" Billy asked. Ava shrugged unsure. "I'm going upstairs." Billy said before disappearing. Ava watched him unsure what she was going to do. She went to her room and did her homework for the weekend. It was around 9 that she was really bored.

Ava thought about karma and why Billy asked. She walked down the hall seeing Billy's door was closed like always. She placed her ear against the door and listened. It there was complete silence. Nothing could be hear. She knocked and there was no answer. She knocked harder and still no answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava knocked again but still there was no answer. She turned the knob and pushed open the door. Billy was sitting on the bed surrounded by paper. He had head phones on which Ava knew was why he didn't hear her knock. He looked up at her. He took the headphones off his hears so they were hanging around his kneck. "Come in" He said moving some of the paper over leaving an empty space. Ava walked and sat down. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was thinking about what you asked." Ava began. "About the karma, and I do believe in it." She said.

"Really?" He said shutting his notebook and placing it in the drawer next to his bed. "I used to not believe in it but then when everything happened to me it seemed to make sense." He said.

"What happened to you?" Ava asked sitting completely on the bed now. Billy looked at her and she knew he was thinking about telling her. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Ava said. "Its fine." She shrugged.

"Why did you go out with Johnny and not tell your parents?" Billy asked as he pushed all the papers to the floor. "Johnny doesn't seem like a very nice guy, with the way he acted."

"I didn't tell my parents because they love him." Ava said. "But the way kids act in front of their parents and how they act when they're alone is different. If they knew we were going out and then that we broke up they would've been asking all kinds of questions." She shrugged. "I love my parents but they're very involved in my life."

"I noticed that." Billy said. He tapped his fingers softly on the blanket. It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke. "My parents never acted like yours. My mom just left one day and I never saw her again. My dad...he was pretty angry when she left." He looked down not making eye contact now. "When she left I was like 6. I can't even remember what she looked like." He said shaking his head.

"What about your dad?" Ava asked. He looked at her. Their eyes connected and there was something in his she knew was scared. She could tell he didn't like his father which would explain why Billy was staying with them now. Billy just shook his head his gaze looking off somewhere else now. Suddenly Ava heard her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie. How is everything?" Her mothers voice asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Ava answered.

"Is Billy still there? He didn't try to run off or anything right?" She asked.

"No, Mom." Ava answered.

"Alright, we'll see you Sunday then. Have fun and please be careful around him." She said before hanging up. Ava put her phone back in her pocket. She turned back to Billy. "What are all these papers?" She asked pointing to the papers he had pushed into the floor. He reached over the bed onto the floor and picked one up. He handed it to her. Ava looked at it and recognized it as an airplane of some sort. "What is-"

"Its a Lockheed AC-130, an attack plane." He explained.

"Which one is your favorite?" Ava asked.

Billy reached over grabbing a few more sheets of paper. He looked through them before handing her one. "P-38 lightning." He said before Ava could ask. "It was the last thing I saw with my perfect 20/20 vision." He explained. "It was perfect when I saw it. Just flying through the sky smoothly, the sun was out and it was an almost cloudless day. The best time to be flying." He smiled.

"You know a lot about planes." Ava said smiling at him. "I'm sure theres still something you could do involving them."

"I don't want to." Billy said. "Because it would only remind me of the stupid things I did to screw up the one thing in my life I have ever truly wanted." He shrugged. "What do you like?" He asked. "I haven't seen you do anything other than school and drama. Are you an actress?" He asked.

"No and I don't want to be one." Ava said shaking her head. "I like other things...like reading and writing." She said biting her lip.

"You have nothing else to say." Billy smirked.

"Sure I do." Ava said defensively.

"You don't." He shook his head.

"How do you know?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Cause when you have nothing to say you bite your lip." Billy said. Ava stared at him speechless, he was right. She noticed it was habit of hers but she hoped no one else would notice. "Its just something I observed." Billy stated when Ava remained quiet. "I didn't mean it as an insult." He shrugged.

"Its fine." Ava said. "I don't care." She lied. She remained silent then. Billy watched her unsure if what he said was the wrong thing to say. Ava ran her hands through her hair. She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her forehead on them. She was thinking then it came to her mind. "Music." She said. She looked up her eyes connecting with Billy's. "Music." She said louder. "Music is my life, I used to be in marching band but it was too restricted. Always playing the same music. So i dropped out. I only play by myself now in my room when no one is home."

"I didn't know that." Billy said smiling at her. "What do you play?" He asked. "I don't really know anything about intruments though." He stated.

"I played the clarinet in band but I'm much better at the piano. I started to play the guitar a few months ago but I didn't tell my parents. I sing sometimes too but that needs to be worked on." She answered him.

"Can I hear you?" He asked. "If you don't have a problem with it of course." He added when Ava didn't answered.

"Maybe some other time." Ava said shrugging. The silence again set in but this time Ava began to look through the pictures that were on the floor. When she found one that was interesting she asked Billy about it and he explained as much as he could about it. She looked hearing his voice. It sounded calm and made her feel relaxed.

* * *

The next morning Ava woke up and Billy was already in the kitchen eating cereal. She walked in and saw him eating quietly. "Leah called." Billy said. "She said there was a party tonight and she wants you to go." He said.

"Great." Ava said pouring herself a bowl. "Did she say anything else?" She asked. Billy shook his head. "Well...do you wanna go?" She asked. He shrugged. "Alright..." She said unsure. Just then her doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it. Leah was standing there. "Isn't it a bit early for you?" She asked. Leah frowned. "Come in." She said stepping over to let her in. "What do you want?" Ava asked walking back to the kitchen. Leah followed.

"So are you gonna go tonight?" She asked sitting on the counter across from Ava and Billy. "Either of you?" Ava shrugged. "Come on, its bad enough you wouldn't have one. This is gonna be fun. A lot of people from all over the place, not just kids from school." She said. "New people!"

"Why did you come here?" Ava asked. "Even if we decide to go to the party isn't it a little early for you to be here?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I actually came here to ask you to go with me to the mall." Leah said shrugging. "I didn't want to go alone and I need a new outfit for tonight. And I want your advice and besides you shouldn't spend the whole day at home." She said trying to convince her.

"Alright." Ava said knowing Leah wasn't going to go away unless she agreed to go with her. "Do you want to go with?" Ava asked turning to Billy.

"Sure." He said shrugging.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava, Leah and Billy walked out another store. They had been walking in and out of stores for almost 4 hours. "Why isn't there anything nice?" Leah asked complaining. "Is it so hard for this place to have something that doesn't look like its completely out of date." She said dramatically.

"Just relax." Ava said. "Its not that serious. Anyway, I want to get something to drink. Do you guys want to?" She asked looking between them. Leah shrugged and Billy nodded. "Alright, lets go to the food court then." Ava said walking slightly ahead of them. She ordered herself a slurpee and got one for Billy. She sat at a table where Leah and Billy had been waiting. "Here you go." She said handing one to him. She took the seat next to him sitting across from Leah.

"Thank you." He said taking it and drinking slowly.

"At least you can get him to talk." Leah said annoyed. "I feel like I'm talking to wall all the time." She said.

"Leah, just be nice please." She said shaking her head. Billy didn't seemed phased by it. "Anyway, where is this party at?" She asked.

"Well its at Johnny's but before you object based on that fact alone there are going to be a lot of _other _people there." Leah explained. "And Vince is going to be there and you know I can't go alone my mom would never let me."

"I should've seen that one coming." Ava said shaking her head. "Why do you always do this to me?" She asked. "Its such a drag ya'know?" She shook her head. "Billy do you want to go?" She asked looking at him.

"If you want to go I'll go." He said shrugging.

"Billy?" A voice said from behind Ava and Billy. They both turned and Billy looked more scared than Ava had ever seen him. "Oh my God, how are you?" The girl said.

"Hey Crystal." Billy said softly. "I'm okay, you?" He asked.

"I'm good." Just then a guy walked over standing next to Crystal. "I'm Crystal, this is Dean." She said introducing herself to Leah and Ava.

"Hi, I'm Leah and this is Ava." Leah said smiling at her. "Nice to meet you two."

"So when did you get out of jail?" Dean asked raising his eye brows. "Cause I thought you were going to be in there a awhile." He crossed his arms.

"I actually got out awhile ago." Billy said. "But thanks for being so concerned." Billy turned around facing forward. Ava could tell he was upset.

"We gotta go." Crystal said. "It was nice seeing you Billy, I mean that." She grabbed Deans hand and walked away. Ava watched them until they were gone. Leah was silent looking between Billy and Ava. Ava finally faced forward. Leah opened her mouth to sat something but Ava shook her head quickly and Leah shut her mouth.

"I'm gonna go to bathroom really quickly." Leah said standing so Billy and Ava could be alone for a minute. She walked off quickly.

Ava placed her hand on Billy's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Are you okay?" She asked. He turned facing her. His face looked like it did the first day she met him, he looked completely lost. Ava grabbed his hand and he held onto hers tightly. "Its okay." She said softly to him. Leah walked back over. "I think we should go." Ava said looking at her.

"I'm just gonna stay for a bit longer. Call me later about the party." Leah said smiling at her. "Bye." She walked off going into another store.

* * *

Billy had been alone in his room for over an hour. When they both got home he didn't say anything. The ride back they had remained silent. Ava began to worry that he might do something. She pulled out her phone and called Leah. She apologized for not being able to go to the party. Leah didn't say anything to her about it. She understood why Ava wasn't going.

Ava walked over to Billy's room. His door was open and he laying on his bed with his headphones on. He looked like he was sleeping. Ava walked in and sat on the bed. Billy sat up looking at her. He pulled the head phones off tossing them to the floor. "I'm fine." He said before Ava could even ask him anything. "I know how to control myself, you don't have to worry." He shrugged.

"Well I do worry." Ava said. She moved closer to him. "Who were those people?" She asked.

"I thought you would ask that." Billy said burying his face in his hands. "They were just some people I went to school with. Well...Crystal was my girlfriend but that was a long time ago." He said looking at her again. "They were also involved in why I was in jail." He explained.

"Which I still don't know." Ava reminded him. He laid back down on the bed. Ava looked at him unsure if she should leave. She decided she didn't want to. She laid next to him. They laid silently for a long time. Ava felt herself growing tired when she heard Billy begin talking.

"I never told anyone what really happened." Billy said. "I tried to but no one would listen to me. Some of it was true...but it wasn't just me." He shook his head. He turned over resting on his elbow. He looked down at Ava. "Its hard to explain without me sounding like a complete jackass but I think I was one." He said.

"Is that why you asked about the karma?" Ava asked. Billy nodded. "I think it matters that you aren't a complete jackass now." She said.

"I used to be like Johnny." Billy admitted to her. "The way he acted with you, that was how I used to act. My whole life, that was me. He made me so angry seeing how you reacted. I can't believe I used to do that to people. I knew what I was doing but I didn't _realize_ it if that makes any sense." He said shaking his head. "Then when I grabbed him like that...it felt so good. It scared me having that feeling run through me again. I know I can't act like that anymore and drawing these planes helps me deal with it. I started doing it while I was in jail. It kept me busy and out of trouble." He explained.

Ava starred at him. "I like your pictures." She told him smiling. "I think they tell a lot about you." Billy looked at her unsure. "Like the fact that the P-38 Lightning was the one with the most detail, it was the neatest one. It looked almost perfect." She shrugged. "It just looked like you took a lot of time on it, you wanted it to be the best it could be." She told him.

"Thank you." He smiled. He ran his hand along the side of her face. "You have a beautiful smile." He said.

Ava blushed. "Well I like yours more." She said softly. "You rarely smile but when you do...its nice. You look truly happy then." She said. "It makes me feel better that I can make you smile." Ava said. Billy blushed slightly but continued to smile. They were quiet again. Billy starred at her intensely. Finally Ava spoke. "Can I see?" She asked.

"I think you're the only person to ever ask that." Billy told her.

"I'm sorry." Ava said feeling embarrassed suddenly. "I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"Its fine, I don't mind." Billy said. "Its okay."

Ava reached her hands up. Her fingers slid into the elastic material and she pulled it off softly. She looked at it seeing it sewn shut. She rubbed her thumb softly on it feeling how smooth it was. "Does it hurt?" She asked. Billy shook his head. She placed her hand back down. "I don't think it looks bad." She shrugged. "You shouldn't wear that anymore." She said pointing to the patch.

"I don't want any one else to see it." Billy said softly.

"How did it happen?" Ava asked. Billy took a deep breath and she knew he was finally going to tell her everything.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did it happen?" Ava asked. Billy took a deep breath and she knew he was finally going to tell her everything.

"Well I used to sorta deal pills, not anything bad, just happy pills. Troy, who was the one who gave them to everyone, killed himself. Me, Crystal and this kid Lee needed the rest of his stash to sell and Dean was best friends with Troy so we told him to go to Troy's house and get them. He wouldn't." Billy began and shrugged. "Thats when everything got complicated and messed up." He shook his head. "We didn't think it was going to go as far as it did...and it was my fault." He laid back down starring at the ceiling. "So we kidnapped Dean's brother only we took the wrong kid." He smirked. "What a stupid mistake, huh?"

"You kidnapped someone?" Ava asked in shock.

"Yeah, pretty horrible I know."

"What does this have to do with your eye?" Ava asked confused.

"Well we kidnapped him and we had him for a couple days. Dean refused to give us the drugs so me and Lee were watching this kid and I totally just lost it. Lee was panicking because he didn't want to go to jail and we couldn't just let him leave knowing everything. I had a lot problems so I didn't stop him." He took a deep breath shaking his head. "Lee said he wanted to kill him. He tried to choke him but it didn't work so I gave Lee my knife and he stabbed him." Ava felt her stomach turning. Her heart was going beating quicker than normal. She began thinking maybe it was best she didn't know anything. "It wasn't deep enough and the kid was fine. Some how when he pulled the knife out his arm flew and it sliced me, right through my eye." He finished. "I guess I deserved it." He turned to face Ava.

"Where is Lee then?" She asked.

"In college somewhere. He lied, said I did everything. He told his parents I threatened to kill him if he told anyone so they made him graduate early. He got a scholarship and is gone now. The knife was mine and everyone thought it was my fault anyway so Dean and Crystal didn't argue with him. They went along with it." Billy answered. "No one believed me." He said.

"I believe you." Ava said facing him. "I really do."

Billy reached over grabbing onto her hand. He held it tightly. "You're hand is shaking." He said looking at her unsure. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"You scare me." Ava answered honestly.

"I'm sorry." Billy whispered. He leaned forward a little waiting to see how Ava would react. Ava took in a sharp breath. Her heart was beating faster than she could remember it ever in her life. "Why do I scare you?" He asked.

Ava moved forward closing the small space between them. Billy's lips felt warm against hers. Billy cupped her face with his hand bringing her closer. His lips parted and his tongue slowly entered her mouth. Ava could taste the smoke from his cigarettes. Ava's hands rested on his chest lightly. She could feel his heart beating quickly. They both slowly pulled away. "That's why you scare me." Ava answered.

Billy laid back down starring at the ceiling. Ava turned back to the ceiling too. Billy slid the eye patch back on. "You scare me too." He said still holding her hand. They remained quiet again until it got late and sleep sucked them in.

* * *

Dr. Michael and Vanessa pulled their car into the driveway. Vanessa pulled out her keys. "What time is it?" She asked turning to her husband. "I'm surprised how early we got back." She said.

"Its 9, not that early. Ava is usually up by this time anyway." Michael said shrugging as they walked into the house. It was quiet. "Hello, Ava?" He called out but got no answer. "Thats a little strange." He said walking into the kitchen seeing it was empty. He walked back out. "She must still be sleeping." He shrugged walking up the stairs. Vanessa walked behind him. He entered the hallway and saw all the doors were closed.

"She didn't say anything about staying over at Leah's." Vanessa said worry in her voice. She knocked on Ava's bedroom door and there was no answer. She pushed open the door and saw the bed was still made. "Oh, my God. Where is she?" She asked as she began to panic. She walked to Billy's bedroom door and knocked on it. There was no answer. She opened the door and gasped. "Oh, my God." She said shaking her head.

"Whats wrong?" Michael asked walking over to see what his wife was worried about. His entered the room and he felt his heart stop. Ava was laying on her side, under the blue duvet facing Billy. Billy was laying on his back over the duvet. Ava was filly clothed and Billy was only missing his shirt. Michael didn't know if anything happened but he was sure nothing happened.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Vanessa asked. "I knew this was a bad idea, this was horrible." She turned walking off, tears forming in her eyes.

"Vanessa!" He called after her. "We have to talk about this." He walked trying to catch up to her.

* * *

Ava woke up realizing she wasn't in her bed. She looked around confused before realizing where she was. She up pushing the blanket off herself. She turned looking at Billy. He stirred but didn't wake. Her eyes trailed down his exposed chest. She took a deep breath trying to make sense of what happened the night before. Ava didn't regret it at all. She stood up walking to the window. She heard an engine outside. She looked into the sky seeing an air plane flying. She smiled to herself.

Billy sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eye looking around. He saw Ava staring out the window. "Whats out there?" He asked.

She turned around smiling. "There are planes training...or something." She shrugged. "I don't know."

Billy stood up and walked over to the window. He opened it sticking his head. He starred up at the sky. "T-43." He said. He turned away from the sky and noticed the car in the driveway. "Your parents are here." He said bringing his head back in. "They're home." He said facing her and noticing the bedroom door was open. "Did you open the door?" He asked.

Ava turned around. Her jaw dropped. "No I didn't." She said. She began to panic. She walked out the room. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was empty. She walked into the dining room and saw both her parents sitting quietly. "When did you guys get back?" She asked.

"I think we need to talk." Her father said. "Sit down please." Ava sat down not saying anything. "Where is Billy?" He asked just as he walked in. "Billy, please sit down." He said motioning to the seat that was futherest from Ava. He listened remaining quiet. "We both think that you two have been spending too much time together." He said his hands folded in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think we need to talk." Her father said. "Sit down please." Ava sat down not saying anything. "Where is Billy?" He asked just as he walked in. "Billy, please sit down." He said motioning to the seat that was furthest from Ava. He listened remaining quiet. "We both think that you two have been spending too much time together." He said his hands folded in front of him. "I think its best that you, Ava, focus more time on school. Billy, you need to get a job." He said. "I know you've been doing fine in school but if you get a job it'll look better in the future."

"Where am I supposed to get a job?" He asked confused.

"I'm sure you can find something at the mall." Michael said before standing. "Whatever is going on is over between you two." He said directed towards Billy before walking out. Ava watched him unsure what to do now. Billy got up and walked out the room. Ava looked at her mother.

"Ava I don't know what you're thinking but whatever it is, stop." Vanessa said firmly to her daughter. "I'm sure Billy has been nice to you but he isn't the kind of person you need to get involved with. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Not really." Ava stated. "You and Dad are the ones who decided to bring him here. You wanted me to be friendly with him, to help and I have. Now you're saying that you don't want me around him?" She asked. "We eat together, we drive to school together, we come home together, we have the exact some classes. What did you think was going to happen?" She stood up. "Nothing even happened between us just for the record. We were talking and fell asleep." She said before turning and leaving. Ava went to her bedroom closing the door.

She laid on her bed feeling confused. She starred at the ceiling wishing things would make sense. Her and Billy had kissed but that was it. Nothing else happened. It wasn't like she was in love with him and they weren't planning on getting married.

* * *

About a month had passed since Billy and Ava kissed. Her parents were constantly around giving them no alone time ever. At school Leah always there with them. Ava decided against telling Leah about the kiss between her and Billy. She didn't want Leah making a big deal out of something that was nothing. Billy got a job working at a small knife store in the mall. He knew a lot about them so it was easy for him to work there.

Ava walked out the school building and to her car. She started it when Leah opened the passenger door. She climbed in. "So guess what?" Leah said looking at Ava. Ava turned to her not saying anything. "You've been really depressing the last couple weeks." Leah said raising an eye brow at her. "Anything you want to tell me?" She asked. Ava rolled her eyes. "Fine, anyway. So there is a party this weekend and I was thinking if you and Billy came then-"

"I'm not going." Ava interrupted her. "I can't go, you know that. I'm not lying to my parents. They've had me on practical lock down for the last couple weeks." She stated.

"Come on!" Leah complained. "You've been such a bore lately but whatever. I'll see you later then." She climbed out the car. "Does your mood have anything to do with a guy by chance?" She asked sticking her head in the car unsure.

"Good bye Leah." Ava said putting the car into drive.

"Fine, bye." Leah closed the car door driving off.

Ava drove home and went to her room. Her parents weren't home yet and Billy was working. She was alone. She turned on her key board and began playing. She played randomly not really thinking just hoping something would come to her. When nothing came to her she began playing songs she already knew. She sang the lyrics written by other people wishing that could be her one day.

Ava was lost in her music she didn't realize anyone came into the house. She finished a song thinking of something else when she heard a light. She jumped and turned to see Billy standing in the doorway. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." She said. He smiled. "How was work?" She asked.

"Its okay." He answered. "Can I come in?" He asked. Ava nodded. He walked in sitting on the bed facing her. "I like your singing." He said. "Its beautiful, honestly." Ava blushed.

"Thanks." Ava said. "I'm sorry you had to get a job." She shrugged.

"I don't mind, keeps me out of trouble I guess." Billy said thinking logically although he didn't think he would be causing any trouble now either way. "Its not that bad, I've learned stuff I didn't know before." He shrugged. "How is everything with you?" He asked.

"Its been okay I guess." She shrugged. "Boring...but okay. Leah wants us to go to some party with her." Ava said.

"Why is that not surprising?" He asked.

"You know how she is." Ava said.

"Well I'm working this whole weekend so I can't go even if I wanted to, which I don't." Billy said. "Are you going?" He asked. Ava shook her head. "Why?"

"Well first my parents won't let me and second its just an excuse for kids to get completely drunk and wasted and hen do a bunch of stuff that they will regret in the morning when their minds sober up cause thats what always happens. Its useless." Ava explained. "And I don't like the way alcohol tastes." She added.

Billy nodded agreeing with her. "I miss talking to you." Billy said. Ava smiled. "When I talk to you its not like this forced conversation like the kids at school. Its not this professional relationship that I have with your father, I feel like hes judging me all the time. Your mother looks at me like I'm a walking piece of shit." He said.

Ava stood up from her seat at the keyboard and walked over to the bed. She sat next to him. "My dad likes you a lot actually. You're the only case hes ever worked on where he really feels like he can help you." Ava stated. "And my mom, if you didn't notice, looks at everyone like that. She doesn't really like anyone other my dad and me." She smiled. "And I miss the sound of your voice." She added.

Billy nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." Ava reached up removing the eye patch from around his head not caring if he was going to protest. "Why do you want to see?" He asked confused.

"Your eye color is amazing. I wanted to tell you before but I was embarrassed for thinking that." She said. "And I want to see you, the real you. Not someone hiding behind anything." Ava said

"I've never taken it off for anyone before." Billy said feeling exposed. "Only you."

"Why me?" Ava asked.

"Because you make me feel better about being me. You listened to me when I told you what happened." Billy admitted. "You didn't assume I was lying. You believe me and I feel better." He sighed. "And I trust more than I've trusted anyone in a long time." He said. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked. Ava nodded unable to let the words leave her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Billy leaned over pressing his lips against hers. He cupped her face in his hands. He deepened the kiss by turning his head. He slowly pulled away. "You're amazing." He said to her before kissing her again. This time the kiss was a little more rough but Ava didn't mind it. She pushed herself forward against him. Billy fell into a laying position on the bed. Ava straddled his hips resting on his lap their lips staying connected the whole time.

Finally Ava pulled away leaving Billy breathless. She smiled down at him. "You're the most amazing person I've met." She said. She leaned down kissing his lips softly. "Everything about you." She said kissing both eyes. "You're amazing with or without perfect vision." She stated kissing his lips. "I really mean that." She stated.

"I know you." Billy said sitting up with Ava still is his lap. He kissed her neck softly and it sent chills down her spine. He smiled and she felt it against her skin. He kissed her neck again this time sucking slightly leaving a small red mark. Ava let a soft moan out her mouth. Billy continued to kiss her neck while slowly sucking and biting once in awhile. Ava grabbed his face forcing them to make eye contact. She leaned in kissing him on the lips and when she pulled away she bit him softly. He smirked.

Ava kissed him again as her hands went under his shirt running along his stomach and chest. Ava felt him growing excited under her now and moved her hips slightly as a moaning sound pushed out of his mouth. She smiled at him. She pulled away knowing she was ready. She grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She kissed and bit his neck and chest softly.

Billy's hands reached under her shirt rubbing against her stomach and chest. Her rubbed her chest softly. Billy reached lower unbuttoning her pants slowly. When he realized she wasnt going to object he unzipped them. Ava felt her stomach fluttering. Suddenly they both heard the front door open. Billy stopped and stared at her. Panic sank into Ava's mind. She climbed off him worried. "You can't be in here." She said worried.

He nodded knowing already. He stood up and walked back to his room. Ava re buttoned her pants and quickly put her hair up so it didn't look messed up. Just as she finished her mother appeared in the doorway. "Hey sweetie," She said smiling looking at her. "How is everything?" She asked. "Is Billy here?" Her smile suddenly dropped.

"I'm fine. I was just about to start some homework." Ava lied sitting at her desk. " Billy's here, he went right to his room as soon as he got home. Hes been in there for awhile now." She shrugged. "I think he had a bad day maybe." She said hoping her mom would believe her.

"Alright honey, well dinner is going to be ready in about 20 minutes so just come down then." She said walking to Billy's room then.

Ava let out a breath of relief. She grabbed her books and started her work. Soon she heard her mom called her name and they were eating dinner. It was only Billy, Ava, and Vanessa because Michael was still working. They were silent the whole time. Once they were finished eating Ava was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when Billy walked in. "Do you need any help?" He asked. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Alright, I'm going upstairs then." He kissed her cheek quickly before walking back to his room.

Once Ava was done she went to her room. She worked on her homework at her desk until she decided to sleep. She changed into her pajamas and was about to get in bed when she noticed something, a black shirt was resting on the floor by the foot of her bed. She picked it up and instantly realized it was Billy's. She smelled it breathing in his scent. She smiled to herself. It smelled like axe aftershave with a light metal from the chain Billy always wore around his neck. There was a bit of a cigarette smell mixed in but it was almost undetectable. She folded the shirt and placed it on her desk. She would give it back to him the next day.

* * *

Vanessa brushed her hair through in silence. She had so many worried thoughts running through her mind about her daughter, her baby. Ava was so innocent in her eyes and Billy was nothing but a problem. She had agreed to him coming to live with them because she thought Ava would want nothing to do with him which was how she acted in the beginning. Now it seemed like they had become inseparable.

Vanessa wanted the best for Billy but she wanted the best for her daughter more. Her bedroom door opened and Michael walked in. "I need to talk to you." Vanessa said to him. "I'm worried."

"What?" He asked confused while changing his clothes. "Whats wrong?"

"How much longer is Billy going to be here?" She asked. "I don't trust him around Ava anymore. When I got home today-"

"Vanessa, Ava is a good girl. She isn't going to make any stupid decisions. Don't worry." He said interpreting his wife.

"I think she already has." Vanessa exclaimed worry in his voice. "When I got home today I went to her room and his shirt was there...on the floor...in the middle of the room." She said shaking her head. "Why do you think it would be there?" She asked.

"How do you know it was his? Did you actually see the whole shirt to know it was his?" Michael asked not believing his daughter would ever consider doing something like that with Billy. "Ava wears t-shirts too." He reminded her. "Look, honey. Billy is a good kid and hes getting better. Besides, I talked to his father today. I let him know how Billy's been doing and he wants to meet with him." He told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused. "How does that change things for us?"

"Well I can set up a meeting between Billy and his father. His father might be able to convince him to go back home. I'm not saying I want Billy to leave but if he wants to live with his father then he can. Billy needs to know he can." He stated. "His father is really surprised by how much he has truly changed. Hes excited to see him." Michael shrugged. "I don't see there being a problem."

"What makes you think Billy is even going to want to meet with him? His father said he didn't want him anymore...of course Billy isn't going to want to see him." Vanessa said her brain trying to think of something else. "Maybe it can be just like a surprise meeting, so Billy can't back out." She suggested.

"No, I'm not doing that." Michael said quickly. "That could seriously damage the progress hes made. It could push back his mind to his old self. If he wants to see his father he will. The end." Michael said before climbing into bed for the night.

The next morning Michael woke up earlier than usual. No one else was awake. He went to the kitchen and began making coffee but he couldn't clear his mind. He was much more worried than Vanessa was but he was better at hiding it. He went back up stairs and slowly opened Ava's bedroom door. She was still sleeping. He saw the t-shirt sitting on her desk folded. He walked over grabbing it and looking at it. There was no doubt it was Billy's. He let out a long breath not knowing what to do next.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava watched as Leah tried on a different skirt. "Does it really matter what you wear?" She asked. "You didn't have to come over here to get advice." Ava said unsure. Leah shrugged. "So are you going alone to the party then?" She asked worried.

"Yeah but I'll be fine." Leah stated. "I'm going to wear this one. Its the shortest one I have." She smirked. "Is Billy here?" She asked.

"No." Ava answered quickly. "He's working until 10 tonight. Why?" She asked raising her eye brow. "I thought you said you were done with him."

"Yeah I am...just wondering." Leah shrugged. "Anyway, how is it living with him?" She asked. Ava looked at her confused. "Well is it weird cause he's a guy just living here with you and your family. Do you ever...well are you tempted to do anything?" She asked smiling. Ava rolled her eyes. "Well alright sorry Miss Prude." She said annoyed. "I was just asking, you don't have to get so awkward about it."

"Billy is here because he needs help. Why is that so hard to understand?" She asked. "As soon as he can, he's going to leave and not look back. So why get wrapped up in it?" Ava said trying to convince Leah there was nothing going on. Ava cared about Billy greatly but there was still a part of her that felt her feelings were wrong. She was worried that she would be judged. She didn't want that for or for Billy. Neither of them deserved that.

"True but thats more reason." Leah said. "Think about it, he was locked up...with guys for however long. He wants to get laid its just a matter of putting yourself out there. I can understand why you wouldn't. No emotional value." Leah shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later. Bye." She walked out smiling taking her extra clothes with her. Ava watched her walk out unsure by what she meant.

Had Leah not gotten over Billy? What if Leah still had a crush on him? Ava and Billy weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. Billy could do whatever he wanted but that didn't mean he would. He didn't seem like that kind of person. But then again she also didn't think he would've done the things he did that even he admitted too. Maybe Ava let her emotions block her mind from thinking properly. Maybe Billy was just using her to have sex and then was going to leave. Ava shook her head trying to make the thoughts go away. Billy wasn't like that. She knew it. She believed he was better.

* * *

Billy leaned against the counter starring down at the clear glass. He was looking at the blades all shining and smooth. He had spent two hours earlier sharpening. He looked up at the clock. It was 9:40. He had until 10 and then he could leave. His manager was in the back at his office desk. Billy tapped his fingers against the counter wishing the next 20 minutes would just pass.

He heard the door chime meaning someone entered. He looked up starring at someone he thought he would never see again. He cleared his throat. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked like he always did with regular customers but avoided eye contact.

"Billy, I...um..." Lee stuttered.

"Do you know what kind of knife you're looking for?" He asked ignoring whatever Lee was going to say. "We have a wide selection of pocket knifes including Swiss army knives, pen knives, and my personal favorite is the lock back knife. Its easy to use and-"

"Billy you know I'm not here to buy a knife." He interrupted him. Billy looked up at him their eyes meeting. "Crystal told me you were working here." He said in case Billy was curious to how Lee had found him.

"Look, we're about to close so if you want anything I suggest you decide quickly." He said still ignoring anything else Lee wanted to speak about.

"Billy! Would you just fucking shut up for a second." He yelled. "I came here to talk to you." He said. "About everything that happened." Suddenly a ringing echoed in the room. Billy turned and saw the phone behind the counter was ringing. "Sorry but I have to answer that." He said remaining professional. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hey, Billy?" A familiar voice said. "Its me Leah." Billy suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" He asked turning away from Lee and his voice volume dropping.

"Well sorta...hmmm...I kinda lost the keys to my car and I don't have a way to get home. I'm at this party and no one from school is here and I know you have Ava's car. I don't mean to bother you at work or anything...but I had no one else to call." She explained.

"Alright, I get off in about 10 minutes. Then I'll head over there but you gotta be ready to leave. I can't be out." He told her.

"Thanks Billy, so much." She said into the phone before hanging up.

Billy placed the phone back down and turned hoping Lee was gone but he was still standing there. "So did you decide on anything?" He asked. Lee starred at him unsure. "We also have butterfly knives if you want to see those, they're good for tricks. Showing off talents and special stuff. You look like that kind of guy." Billy said crossing his arms. He thought maybe being mean to Lee would force him to leave.

"Look Billy I understand why you're angry at me but-"

"No you don't understand. You don't fucking understand anything Lee. You're a little pushover and just went along with whatever your parents said. You left me stranded asshole. So fuck you." Billy said trying not to yell but his voice got louder.

"What was I supposed to do?" Lee asked. "I couldn't just not go to college!" He yelled.

"You think I didn't have plans already too. You fucking screwed me over too. So get the fuck out of here before I cut off your fucking head!" He yelled feeling all his old anger and rage return in his stomach.

"Fuck you Billy. You did that to yourself. You're responsible too. You wanted to kidnap Charlie too not just me." Lee turned and walked to the door. "I came back here to apologize. Crystal said you were different but you're not. You're still the same angry violent pissed off kid you were before." Lee walked out slamming the door.

Billy let his words sink in. He felt his heart beating quickly in his chest. Billy couldn't believe how he just reacted. He held his head in his hands as his shoulder began to shake. He was crying. "Fuck." He whispered softly to himself. "He's fucking right." Billy told himself. He cried for awhile longer and then finally stopped. He wiped his face with his shirt and looked at the clock. It was 10:10. He was going to leave now.

Billy grabbed his stuff from the back, wishing his manager a good weekend and went to the car. He climbed into the drivers seat starting the car. He turned on the radio flipping through the stations wishing something calming would play to relax him. He gave up and just turned it off. He drove to Johnny's house, where the party was and parked outside. There were kids littered around the front yard. Billy got out the car hoping he would be there for 5 minutes at the most.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry this has taken so long. I actually wrote it awhile ago but I haven't had a chance to upload it. I know its been so long but I've been super busy. Well school is over for me now and I have the summer. So I promise to update more often. Also I'm thinking of starting a new story. Any ideas for movies or tv shows? I don't know what I want to do just yet. Please message me about it. Or something. Thanks! **

* * *

Billy walked into the house. Kids were starring at him unsure if it was okay for him to be there. They noticed he was alone now which they found strange. Billy always had Ava with him. The girls felt their hearts speed up slightly. A lot of them had developed a secret crush on the guy with dark hair who barely spoke. He was unknown to them and they wanted to be the girl that saved him.

Billy began searching for a familiar face but couldn't find one. He felt someone slap his shoulder. "Hey buddy." He turned and saw Johnny. Billy was angry now because Leah said no one from school was there. She had lied. "Good to see you," he smiled. "Where is Ava...at home?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer. "She never liked parties anyway. So why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Leah." Billy answered hoping he could help him.

"Oh shit, really?" Johnny smiled. "Well thats not surprising." He shook his head. "Ava won't give it up and Leah does to everyone so its expected." Billy opened his mouth to speak but Johnny continued. "I was starting to think you and Ava were in a relationship or something serious but guess not. Anyway, Leah upstairs in the bathroom. She got a little sick earlier." he said pointing towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Billy said just wanting to get away from him. He walked up the stairs where there was no music to be heard. He turned down the hall checking the empty rooms. Finally he opened a door to the bathroom and Leah was sitting on the side of the tub. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah I just felt sick but I'm fine. Nothing happened." She stood up but lost her balance. Billy reached over grabbing her. "Thank you." She said smiling at him. Billy could smell the beer and hard liquor on her breath. She was wasted. "So do you want to have a party in here?" She asked smirking at him.

"I think its best we just go." Billy said reaching for the door. Leah grabbed it first closing it. "What are you doing?" Billy asked regretting coming here. It suddenly felt like a set up to him. She took a step towards him reaching between his legs. "Okay, don't." Billy said trying to back up but only bumping into the sink. "Leah you're drunk right now. You're just going to regret this in the morning." He said grabbing her hand and moving it away from his body. "Let's just go home." He said.

"No." Leah said simply. She grabbed onto his neck kissing him aggressively. She pushed her body into his. Billy tried pulling away but found it difficult. Leah was stronger than she looked and Billy's mind was mixing with his need for sex. Leah took a step starring at him. "I knew this was a good idea." She said kissing him again. Billy kissed her back even though his brain was telling him not too. Leah reached down unbuttoning his pants. Suddenly everything cleared in his mind.

"Stop." Billy said pushing her hands away. "I'm not doing this." He buttoned his pants wiping his mouth. "Do you want a ride or not?" He asked opening the bathroom door. He walked out and she stayed standing there. "Are you coming?" he turned looking at her.

"You don't even know who you're messing with." Leah yelled out at him. "Go, go to your house keep holding onto the idea that Ava is going to fuck you cause she won't. Theres always going to be an excuse, thats who she is." She told him. "Everyone knows that except you." She slammed the bathroom door shut.

Billy shook his head unsure what Leah had meant. He walked out the house and got back into the car. He drove home. He looked at the time. It was 10:55. He usually got home around 10:15. How was he going to explain why he was so late. He got out the car walked into the house. He heard the TV on in the living room. He walked in and saw Ava watching it alone. He sat next to her. "Hey you." She smiled at him. "You're home late." She said flipping through the channels.

"Yeah I uh- I left work late and then Leah wanted a ride home." He said not sure if he should tell her the whole truth. "When I got there she didn't want to leave so I just left. She was pretty drunk." He shrugged.

"Thats original." Ava said in a bored voice. "Johnny will make sure she's fine. He's always watched out for her." She said.

Suddenly Michael and Vanessa appeared in the living room. Michael snatched the remote from Ava shutting off the TV. "Why are you so late?" He asked. "Your manager said you left a little late when I called but you should've been here by 10:30 at the latest." He said. "He then told me about a visitor you had."

"What visitor?" Billy asked confused then remembered Lee. "Fucking asshole." Billy mumbled.

"You watch your mouth in this house." Michael said angrily. "What happened? Why are you yelling death threats at people?" He asked. Vanessa shook her head and walked out not wanting to see what was going to happen. Ava looked between her father and Billy feeling confused. "Why?" He asked taking a step towards him.

Billy stood up taking a step back from him. He had never seen Michael so angry before and he felt scared. "I didn't yell a death threat." Billy said trying to make his voice steady.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked moving closer to him. "Because I believe the exact the quote your manager gave me from you was 'get the fuck out of here before I cut off your fucking head.' Now is that wrong?" He asked. Billy looked at Ava. Her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"I didn't mean it." Billy said.

"Its on court records that you threatened to kill Lee before and now yelling it in public like that? Do you want to go back to jail?" He asked moving closer to him his voice getting louder.

"No I don't want to go to fucking jail." Billy said fear in his voice only Ava could hear.

"I told you not to speak like that." Michael yelled his rage taking over him.

"What are you going to do?" Billy asked. "Beat the shit outta me like my dad did? I dealt with that shit for 17 years and I'm not going to deal with it again." He said looking down. "It was a mistake." He whispered. Michael took a step back looking at how scared Billy had become instantly and snapping back to his regular self. Billy sank down to the floor holding his head in his hands crying for the 2nd time that night. "I lost control, I'm sorry." Billy managed to say through cries.

"Billy, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Michael reached over to touch his shoulder but Billy flinched pulling away. "I didn't mean to act like that." He said. He turned unsure of what else he could do. He walked out leaving Ava and Billy alone. Ava got off the couch slowly and walked out over to Billy. She sat next to him on the floor. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders bringing him closer to her. Billy placed his head against her chest crying softly. "Its okay." Ava said. She kissed his forehead softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I know its been over a month and I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've had problems with my internet. I'm currently trying to get it fixed so please bear with me. This is all I had time to write lately. I'm sorry! I will update my Jumper stories when I have time. So please forgive me! Now enjoy this! lol

Message and review please!

* * *

Ava sat at the lunch table writing. She was trying to get ahead on her homework so she could have extra time for her to practice on her music. After the whole situation with Billy her father had avoided him. Billy didn't mention it and Ava didn't ask about what he meant. Ava knew something was wrong with him though because he had been acting weird all day.

Billy sat eating his food slowly not paying attention to anything around him. Leah sat at their table. "Hey Ava." She said smiling at her.

"Hi." Ava said quickly. Suddenly it got quiet at their table. Ava looked up unsure. "Is something wrong?" She asked looking around.

"No, why?" Leah answered quickly shrugging. Everyone was starring at Ava waiting for her to say something.

"Did something happen?" Ava asked looking at Leah now. She shrugged. Ava looked at her friends waiting to see if they said anything but they remained silent. "Alright then, I'm just gonna go now." She closed her notebook standing. "I'll see you later." She said looking at them.

Billy looked at Leah unsure. He didn't tell Ava what happened and he didn't want to tell her. He knew it was mistake and he regretted it. He was sure Leah wasn't going to tell her, if she even remembered, but he still worried. He stood up walking after Ava.

She turned facing him. "Did something happen with Leah at the party?" She asked as she slowed down. "I called her earlier and she was acting really strange. Then right now...I don't know." She said unsure.

"I don't know." Billy mumbled shrugging. He looked at the time. It was almost time for their next class.

"I'm gonna go bathroom. I'll see you in class." She said walking into the bathroom. She went into the stall, used the bathroom then came out. She was washing her hands when two girls walked in. One walked into a stall and the other was watching Ava.

"Hey, you're Ava Daniels right?" She asked. "I'm Lily Jenson." She said. "I heard you've been hanging out with Billy Peck."

"What about it?" Ava asked unsure drying her hands.

"Well I went to school with him before, just transferred in about a week ago and I was just wondering if he still...well ya'know deals?" She asked.

"Oh," Ava said shaking her hands. "No he doesn't. Sorry." She answered. "It was nice to meet you though." Ava said walking out and hurrying to class. She walked into the room and Billy was sitting in his seat already. She sat next to him. "So do you know Lily Jenson?" She asked. Billy shook his head. "Well she just asked me if you were dealing." She said.

"Dealing what?" He asked confused. "Never mind." He said realizing what she meant. "Thats weird."

* * *

Billy dropped Ava off at the house and then went to work. Ava was in her room working on a song she had begun to write when her doorbell went off. She walked downstairs and opened the door. Johnny was standing there. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Just wanted to make sure your heart wasn't broken." He said walking.

"Why would my heart be broken?" She asked confused.

"I thought Billy was like your boyfriend?" He asked. "Especially since he had your car the other night. Kinda weird for you to let him borrow it so late too. I guess you were just looking out for Leah." He said walking into the kitchen and getting something to drink. "Anyway, so you and Billy over now? Or did you guys never start?" He asked before taking a quick drink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ava said more than confused.

"Oh you didn't hear?" He asked a smile spreading on his face. "Well to be honest I don't know exactly what happened. What I actually saw was Billy go into the bathroom with Leah and they were there for awhile. I heard a lot worse though." He said. Ava felt shocked suddenly. She was confused. Was it a lie? A rumor? Or had Billy just not told her what happened? "I heard that she went down on him from one kid. Then I heard they just made out for awhile but like an hour later that same kid told me she heard they had went all the way and Billy was extremely talented." He said.

"None of thats true." Ava said more trying to convince herself. "Billy isn't that kind of person." She said shrugging simply. It made sense to her. He was different. He _had_ to be different.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked. "I was kind of happy about it." He shrugged.

"Why would you be happy about it?" Ava asked. He looked away not answering. "Why do you hate Billy so much?" She asked.

"He wears an eye patch!" Johnny yelled. "Does he think thats cool or something?" He asked. "The guys a creep. I don't know why you even started talking to him or how he became your best friend or whatever." He said. "Every ones been wondering why...we've heard crazy stuff about him." He shrugged. "Especially since that new girl came. Lily." He said. "She said Billy stabbed some 13 year kid for drugs."

"Billy didn't stab a 13 year old kid." Ava rolled her eyes. Suddenly she heard the front door open. She froze praying it wasn't her father or mother. She looked at the time. It was 8:30 already. Her mom was at some kind of city meeting and her Dad was still working. Suddenly Billy appeared in the doorway. "Hey you got home earlier than usual." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah I got out earlier, no one shopping today apparently." He shrugged. Billy looked at Johnny. They made eye contact unsure of what to say. "I'm gonna go to my room." Billy said finally speaking. He turned and walked up the stairs.

Johnny turned to Ava his mouth hanging open. "Don't even say anything." She said holding her hand up to him. "I'm not telling you anything about him or anything else. Don't bother." She said firmly.

"You're living with a guy who tried to kill a 13 year old kid?" Johnny asked loudly. "I can't believe this. The guys a murdering nympho!" He yelled.

"Murdering nympho?" Ava asked almost laughing.

"Okay that was dramatic." Johnny laughed. He cleared his throat. "I'm serious though, just be careful around him. People talk for a reason. There must be some truth to it, just think about it." He said. "I worry about you." He said softly.

"Alright, time for you to leave." Ava said walking towards the front door. She turned opening the door for him. "I'll see you at school eventually." She smiled. "And seriously, you don't have to worry. I promise." Ava said reassuring him. He nodded and then walked out. Ava walked upstairs and went into her room. She was sitting on her bed reorganizing her music on her iPod when she felt the bed shift. Her eyes lifted up from the computer screen. She saw Billy sitting there. "Hey, is something wrong?" She asked unsure.

"Not really." Billy shrugged. "Why was Johnny here?" He asked laying across the bottom of the bed.

"He was making sure I was okay." Billy looked confused. "Well apparently he thought you were my boyfriend or something."

"Why would you not be okay?" He asked.

"Some rumors going around school that you and Leah..." Ava looked at him unsure whether she should say it. He took a deep breath looking at her and she knew instantly there was some truth to what Johnny said. "What happened?" She asked shutting her laptop. She felt her stomach turning hoping it wasn't what she thought. Ava couldn't handle that again. "Please don't lie." She begged.

Billy starred at her for awhile before he spoke. "She kissed me." He said. "And I told her to stop but she wouldn't listen, she was drunk. She threw herself onto me and kissed me again and I kissed her back. I know it was wrong but that whole thing with Lee had just happened and I was stressed out slightly but that was it. I kissed her back for all of maybe 10 seconds before realizing what _really_ was happening, then i left." He said hoping she would believe him.

Ava starred at him unsure whether to believe him. She wanted more than anything for him to say nothing happened but he didn't. He told her the truth so she had to believe him. She reached over rubbing his cheek softly. He hadn't shaved that morning and it was a little rough. She leaned over and kissed his forehead softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Ava walked down the hall way silently. She felt like everyone was staring at her. They probably were. Everyone was assuming Billy and Leah had slept together but Ava knew they hadn't. Billy wouldn't lie to her. She knew that for sure. She just wished every one else knew that but it didn't matter. So she just ignored them. Ava was just happy that this day was finally over. She just wanted to be alone, by herself. Well mostly with Billy.

Ava loved being around him. She loved the feelings he gave her. She loved how he made her feel safe and that she could trust him more than any one she'd met before in her life. It made her happier than anything had before. She finally stopped at her locker. She was happy to be leaving now.

She opened her locker taking out the things she needed for the night. She wasn't sure where Billy had gone but she knew she would just meet him by the car soon. He was always there waiting for her once the school day was over. Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat. She turned and saw Leah standing there. Ava had avoided her all day. Ava and Billy had even ate lunch at a different table hoping to not see her but apparently Leah was intent on talking to her though. "Hey Miss Daniels." Leah said forcing a smile on her face. "So what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Not anything with you." Ava replied coldly to her.

Leah ignored her comment assuming it was just a normal response from her. "So remember my Dad's girlfriend?" She asked as she continued to act like everything was fine. "Well she invited me and my dad for dinner tonight and I can _not_ deal with that. I can't say that I'm sick." She shrugged. "I already did that last week. So I figured I could eat at your place tonight." She said simply waiting for a response.

"I just said I'm not doing anything with you." Ava said firmly staring at her now. Leah realized she wasn't joking with her. Leah's face changed instantly.

"What is your problem?" Leah asked. Then as if a bell went off in her mind she looked down avoiding eye contact. "Look, Ava I was going to tell you about-" Leah began but Ava stopped her.

"Its not about whether you told me." Ava said simply. "Its about the fact that you did it. You know, more than anyone, how I feel about him. You _know_ that. What the hell kind of friend are you?" She asked knowing she was saying the things that would hurt Leah the most.

"Its not just my fault Ava. He kissed me too." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Ava rolled her eyes. "You think I'm lying?" She asked.

"I know he did. He told me." Ava shut her locker. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to be your friend anymore Leah. You've only ever caused problems in my life and I can't deal with it anymore. So just leave me alone, please." She turned quickly and walked away. Ava wasn't sure if it was the right decision to not be friends with Leah anymore but she knew it was what she needed to do right then.

She sat in the car waiting for Billy to come out. Finally he walked out. He got into the drivers seat when he saw she was sitting in the passenger side. "Is something wrong?" He asked turning on the car as they pulled out the parking lot and began the drive back home.

"No, I just don't want to think about anything." Ava answered. "Lets go somewhere." She said to him a smile on her face. He smiled back at her. "You can pick where we go." She said when she couldn't think of any where.

"Alright. I have an idea." He said.

They drove then in silence. They drove out the small suburb that Ava was used too. Soon they were in another suburb. It was exactly the same as hers. The same families in the driveways just getting home from work. The same grass cut and perfectly green in the sun even though it was no longer summer. The same expressions on the faces pretending to be happy but they were all sad if you looked hard enough at them.

Soon they pulled into a driveway of a house that looked just like the other houses. Ava looked up at the house unsure where they were. Billy got out and she followed behind him. He unlocked the door and walked in. "This is my house." He said once he shut the door. "I figured you would want to see it eventually." He said shrugging.

Billy was right. She had thought about where he came from before but she never asked him. She wasn't sure if wanted to talk about that part of himself. She knew that his mom left him. She knew his dad hit him but that was all. Ava was surprised by the house. She figured it would have been a little different. Billy grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and into a room. She realized quickly it was Billy's room. It wasn't what she expected but as soon as she saw it she couldn't imagine him having a room any different.

She walked around looking at the walls. They were covered in pictures of planes. The bed was in the corner. It was unmade but it looked like it had been a long time since anyone had sat on it. Billy sat on it now watching her carefully. She saw the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She wondered if it was a hobby that Billy did or just something he had to relieve stress. She was done looking around now. She sat next to him on the bed.

"So what do you think?" Billy asked curiosity behind his eyes.

"It looks just like you." Ava answered.

Billy smiled at her. He leaned over kissing her softly. His mouth felt perfect against hers. It always felt like they were meant to be together, just like this. Ava loved this time with him. It wasn't just about the kissing but the feeling it gave her.

She felt Billy pull away from her slightly. He looked down at her. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something." He said slowly as if he was being careful about what words came out his mouth. "I know we haven't exactly had any time alone and its not exactly something I've wanted to say in front of anyone else. Ya'know?" He sounded like he was nervous.

Ava began to get worried. "Is something wrong?" She asked concern.

"No, its not anything like that." He said quickly realizing she was worried. "Its not...well...I care about you a lot. More than I've ever cared about any one before." He explained. Ava was confused about what he was trying to say. "When I'm with you, you never make me feel bad about what I think or what I say. I've never had that with someone before. My whole life I've felt that I need to apologize for what I did, even when I wasn't doing anything wrong. With you, its never like that." He stopped talking a took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you. I'm in love with you." He said softly. Ava felt her heart stop completely in her chest. She knew exactly what he meant. All she wanted to do was say it back but he didn't give her chance.

His lips connected with hers again sucking her into a deep kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a warning, this might be too graphic for some people. So if you don't want to read something like that just skip to about half way through. Alright? Good! Review please!!**

* * *

Ava felt her heart pounding and her stomach was fluttering. She wanted to tell Billy the exact same thing but he didn't give her the chance. She didn't want to break the kiss because it felt so perfect kissing him she didn't want to ruin it. His hips grinded into hers and Ava let out a small moan from her mouth. Billy smirked while kissing her still. He began to kiss her neck and suck at her neck. Ava's hands reached under his shirt rubbing and scratching against his chest. She then carefully removed his shirt, taking his eye patch with it, tossing it to the floor. Billy grabbed at the ends of Ava's shirt and pulled it over her head quickly. He took a quick moment to examine her body realizing how perfect she was to him.

Billy then went back to kissing to her. Ava unbuckled Billy's belt and then unbuttoned his pants. She slowly slid her hand under the elastic of his boxers. She felt how excited he was. She smirked to herself. Billy moaned as her hand worked slowly inside his pants. Billy's hands quickly unsnapped the back of her bra. He removed it quickly setting it the rest of their clothes. He kissed and bit softly on her skin. He unbuttoned her hands and pulled them off. Ava removed her hand starring at him. "I've never done this before." She said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Don't worry." Billy said softly into her ear. "I promise I'll be careful." His voice calmed her down. He was always able to do that. Billy removed his pants quickly. He pulled something out the pocket of his pants before letting them fall to the floor. Ava quickly recognized it as a condom. His hands slipped under the elastic of her underwear pulling them down slowly leaving her completely naked now. He removed his own and quickly slipped on the condom. "Okay, this is gonna hurt but I promise it'll get better." He said spreading her legs with his.

Billy placed himself directly above her. Ava was breathing fast and her heart was pounding more than it had ever in her whole life. She bit on her bottom lip as her mind cleared. She felt Billy slowly push himself into her. She let out a cry of pain. She had never felt something so bad in her life. Billy took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her. She nodded and closed her eyes to stop her tears from coming out. He pulled out and pushed in again. Ava was still in pain but it was less. "Ava look at me." She heard Billy's voice. As Ava opened her eyes and a tear fell out. Billy leaned down kissing where the tear fell. "Just relax." He said as he continued to push in and out slowly and then began to speed up. She began to relax and the pain began to end.

Soon Ava felt a tingling slowly going through her body. Her hands grabbed onto Billy's back and her nails dug into his skin. Ava began to buck to her hips up to meet Billy's every time he pushed into her. She felt burning building up in her lower stomach. "Are you going to c-" Ava nodded quickly not letting Billy finish the question. He began to push harder. Ava let out a moan as she felt an explosion and her muscles tensed up and her legs tightened around Billy's waist.

Billy couldn't hold in any longer and let it out. He moaned in pleasure and pain as he felt Ava's nails digging into his skin. He felt his muscles relax. He leaned his head on Ava's chest trying to catch his breath. Once he did he looked at her. Ava was smiling. Billy rolled over laying next to her. "I love you." Ava said burying her face in his neck. Billy wrapped his arms around her bringing her as close as he could to himself. Billy carefully moved the blanket from under them and wrapped it around them. He closed his eyes as sleep took over.

Ava woke up when she heard her phone ringing. She sat up unsure where she was and then it all came back to her. She looked at Billy who was sleeping. She saw the sun was gone now and the room was in blackness. She then thought of how much trouble they could get in for being in Billy's old house. She reached for her pants that were on the floor and pulled her phone out. "Hello?" She answered not bothering to look at the ID.

"Ava, honey where are you?" It was her mother. "I called you three times already. I was worried." She said as her voice seemed to calm down.

"Sorry, I'm at school. I couldn't answer." She lied. "But I should be home in like another hour though." She said. "I just had to help with random things after school." She added hoping that would help her story.

"Alright, is Billy with you?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah." Ava said hoping she wouldn't hear anything about that part. Her mother didn't want her spending any extra time with Billy then she needed too. For the exact reason Ava wasn't home yet. Her mother just though Ava would regret anything that happened with Billy and she didn't want Ava going through that.

"Oh alright." She said. "Anyway, you're father isn't going to be home until late. He's meeting with Billy's Dad tonight. They're gonna talk about Billy possibly moving back in with him." She explained. "But Billy doesn't know about it yet. So don't mention it. Okay? I gotta go now." She said quickly.

"Alright, bye." She hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket. Ava turned back around and Billy was sitting up. He rubbed his eye. "Hey, you." she said smiling at him. She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "We have to go my mom called, I told her we were gonna be back in like an hour."

Billy leaned against the wall. "I don't want to go." He complained. "I just want to sleep." Ava smiled and sat next to him. She leaned against the wall wishing they didn't have to leave. She turned seeing a hole in the wall. She rubbed her finger over it. Billy watched her. "I did that when we kidnapped Charlie." Billy said before she could ask. "I never got the chance to fix it."

"Its not that bad." Ava shrugged. She reached over onto the floor and grabbed her clothes trying to seperate them from Billy's. She got dressed. Billy stood up and slid his boxers on and pants on. "How many girls have you slept with?" Ava asked.

Billy turned facing her. "Why?" He asked unsure.

"I was just wondering." Ava shrugged unsure.

"Does it matter?" He asked. She shook her head. "Only two." Billy answered. "I've only had two girlfriends." He stated. "Crystal and you. Crystal didn't know that though. I guess people get the impression that I take advantage of girls a lot." He said unsure.

Suddenly there was a noise from outside. Both Ava and Billy looked out the window. "Shit." Billy said. "That's my Dad's car." He said as it pulled in behind Ava's car. Ava felt panic as she noticed a car close behind it. She knew whose car that was. It was her Dad. "This is a serious problem now." Billy said when he saw Michael get out his car and walk next to Ava's. He examined and his face changed instantly. Both men looked at the house and then turned their eyes up. They saw Billy and Ava looking at them through the window.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly there was a noise from outside. Both Ava and Billy looked out the window. "Shit." Billy said. "That's my Dad's car." He said as it pulled in behind Ava's car. Ava felt panic as she noticed a car close behind it. She knew whose car that was. It was her Dad. "This is a serious problem now." Billy said when he saw Michael get out his car and walk next to Ava's. He examined and his face changed instantly. Both men looked at the house and then turned their eyes up. They saw Billy and Ava looking at them through the window.

"Oh, my God." Ava muttered as she began to panic. "I'm going to be in so much trouble now. _We're_ going to be in so much trouble." Ava said to Billy.

"Just relax." Billy said holding her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "We'll be fine. I promise you that." He said softly to her. "I promise."

Ava and Billy walked out the room. They went down the stairs slowly and saw both their fathers still standing outside. They walked out. "So whats going on here?" Michael asked looking between them both. "Your mother called me worried, looking for you." He said looking at Ava waiting for her answer to him. She remained silent though knowing there wasn't anything she could say that would make things look better.

"We were just leaving." Billy said suddenly feeling sick looking at his own father. He didn't want to see him or be around him. He just wanted to leave and go back to the Daniels' house. He didn't want anything to do with his father.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" His asked taking a step towards him. Billy stepped back from his father as his feelings of fear began to bubble up in his stomach.

"Billy was just showing me his room. I asked to see it." Ava said stepping between Billy and his father. "We were leaving. So we'll see you at home, right?" Ava asked looking at her father. She could see he looked uncomfortable unsure what he was exactly supposed to do. "Can't we?" Ava asked when her father didn't respond to her at all.

"Ava, you need to go home. Billy's going to stay here, with his Dad." Michael said looking at her. Ava turned to Billy and she saw the fear on his face. He didn't want to stay with his father. She knew that instantly. "Just take your car and leave." He ordered her.

Ava stared at her father in shock by what he was ordering her what to do. "No, I don't want to do that." Ava said firmly.

"I think you need to mind your own business." Mr. Peck stepped towards her. "This has nothing to do with you at all." Ava felt scared.

"Don't talk to her like that." Billy said. His voice sounded loud and firm. "I don't want to stay here with you, I can't stay here with _you._" Billy said his voice dripping with disgust then.

Ava was then shocked by what happened next. She felt herself get pushed to the side and Mr. Peck grabbed Billy quickly. He pulled him closer to him instantly. Ava wanted to stop him but she was frozen in her spot. She said a fist form and connect with Billy's chest knocking him to the ground quickly as he was yelled at loudly. She looked at her father expecting him to do something but he seemed frozen in his spot as well. Ava finally found her voice. "Stop it!" She yelled and felt her legs moving. She moved towards them and grabbed onto Mr. Peck pulling him off his own son.

He turned around quickly. "Don't touch me!" He yelled shoving her and she fell to the ground. She felt her hands catch herself but they scraped on the sidewalk. She felt a stinging in her palms and then burning. Finally her father seemed to snap out of his trance. He ran over and separated them from one another.

Billy moved towards Ava quickly. His whole body was shaking and his breath was rapid. He was trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her more worried than about himself. She saw his face was turning red and his exposed eye was beginning to swell already. "Are you okay?" Suddenly a siren was echoing through the air as a police car stopped in front of the house. She saw the officers come out and the cuffed Billy's father quickly and took him into the squad car.

Michael walked over to the two of them. "Are you two okay?" He asked grabbing his daughters hands. He looked at the scratches and blood on them. "You'll be fine." He said looking at them. "Ava, you need to go home." He ordered her.

"No I don't want-"

"No, honey, go home." He said his voice was soft. "I'm going to take Billy down to the station and then the hospital. Just go home and don't say anything about this to your mother about this. I'll explain it to her when I get there. Okay?" He said. She nodded her head knowing she didn't really have much of choice now. She looked at Billy and he gave her a look showing he was okay now. He stood up and walked to her car. She got in drove home in silence.

When she walked in her mom was reading a book on the couch. "Where's Billy at?" She asked when she noticed Ava was alone.

"Hes with Dad." Ava answered knowing she couldn't say anything else. "I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." She said disappearing upstairs. She went to the bathroom and cleaned her hands quickly. She then went to her bedroom. She shut the door and got into bed without bothering to get undressed. She felt more tired than she could remember being before. She closed her eyes and felt sleeping taking over her mind quickly.

* * *

Billy walked into the house. It was completely dark and he was tired. He just wanted to go to his bedroom and sleep but he couldn't. The whole time he was at the police station and the hospital all he could think of was Ava. He wanted to make she was fine. He needed to make sure she was safe. Everything that happened to her was his fault he kept repeating in his mind. It was his idea to go to his house. It had been his room they stayed in for too late. It was his father that pushed her. Everything that caused the problem was his fault. He was causing too many problems in her life.

He listened and he heard Michael talking. His voice was soft so he knew he was trying to explain to Vanessa what happened. Billy walked over to Ava's door. He pressed his ear against it but it was completely silent. He knew Ava must've been sleeping but he opened the door anyway. He walked over to the bed and sat down softly. He looked at her as she sleeping. He'd never seen anyone look more perfect than her right then. He reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. "Ava." He said softly as she stirred.

She moved and then her eyes opened. She looked at him. She sat up in her bed. "Are you okay?" She asked her hand running over his bruised face. "I was so worried about you." She said shaking her head. A tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me." Billy said leaning over and kissing her softly. "I'll be fine, no matter what happens to me. I promise."

"I love you so much." Ava said softly.

"Me too." Billy said smiling at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael explained quickly to Vanessa what happened between Billy and his father. "Where is he at right now?" Vanessa asked since she hadn't been awake when they came home.

"Hes in his room." Michael answered quickly.

"He's still here?" She asked. Michael nodded unsure what his wife expected from him. "I understand you want to help this boy but Michael...We're putting Ava in danger. Clearly. Plus shes lying to us, to _me._ He's obviously a bad influence on her. I don't want him in this house or family any longer." She said firmly.

"Vanessa stop it." Michael said annoyed by the way she was reacting to everything. "What else am I supposed to to do?" He asked. "Billy is 17. He can't go back to his father, obviously. The courts aren't going to emanicipate him. He has a record. If he isn't here then hes going to end up spending the next 5 months of his life in a foster home or a boys home. Do you really think that would be better for him?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to change his mind about Billy staying with them.

"Look at what hes doing to us!" She whispered loudly trying not to yell. "Hes ruining our daughter!" She said shaking her head.

"Ava was lying to us before. Shes always lied about things. Don't pretend like shes been perfect her whole life." Michael stated simply. "I'm not forcing Billy to leave at all. There is nothing you can say that will force him to leave this house. He _needs_ us now more than ever." He reminded her.

"You know what, if hes staying here then I'm leaving. That kid is a criminal. I won't deal with this anymore." She said simply. She grabbed a suitcase and began to throw things into it. "I won't deal with this. I don't deserve this." She said storming around the room.

Michael shook his head but made no effort to stop her. "You're over reacting but if you're going to leave you could at least leave tomorrow." He said simply. She looked at him shocked by his statement.

* * *

Ava woke up. She looked at the clock and saw she was late for school. She sat up quickly and began to get dressed. She felt exhausted from the events of the day before but she hurried. She then began to wonder why no one had woken her up. She walked out the room and saw all the bedroom doors closed. She walked to her parents and opened the door. She saw their room was empty and the bed was made. She walked over to Billy's room and saw his the same way. She hurried down the stairs.

Ava heard the tv coming from the living room. She walked in and saw Billy sitting staring at the screen. He was wearing flannel pants and was still shirtless. "Whats going on?" She asked walking over. She noticed the bruises on his chest but she tried not to stare at them for too long. "Why are you not dressed?" She asked.

"Your father said he didn't want us to go to school today." Billy answered facing her. "I didn't want to wake you up so I just turned off your alarm." He explained to her. She walked over next to him and sat down. She laid down on her side with her head resting in his lap in silence. They stayed like that for almost the whole day only getting up to eat or use the restroom. Soon the sun had sunk in the sky and it was dark outside again.

The front door opened and Michael walked in. He looked at both of them but he didn't let it bother him. Michael trusted Ava. He knew she was responsible and he knew she wouldn't do anything that she would regret. "Are you guys okay?" He asked. They both nodded. "Just so you know, Vanessa is staying a hotel for a couple days." He said quickly.

Ava sat up suddenly. "Why?" She asked.

"Because she decided too. Its no ones fault." He said quickly before disappearing into a different room.

Ava turned back towards Billy. "This is all my fault." She said softly shaking her head. "I never should've lied to my mom about where we were. If I had told her the truth she would at least not blame my dad. That must be the only reason that she would leave like this. She didn't even say anything to me about it." Ava spoke but her words flew out her mouth so quickly that Billy had a hard time understanding exactly what she was saying. "This is my fault." She mumbled. She felt tears stinging her eyes then.

"Its not your fault." Billy said simply bringing her closer to him. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He said softly to her.

* * *

The next day Billy and Ava had to return to school. Ava wasn't looking forward to it. She was trying to forget what happened between Billy and his Dad. She wanted to forget about what happened with her and Leah but it was in her mind. It was replaying over and over again in her mind. She was so angry about it. Billy and her both walked into school not realizing what was about to happen to them.

All the students around them were staring at them. Billy figured it was because of his slightly swollen eye but the words that were spoke softly led them to believe it was something else. Ava was at her locker while Billy was at his when Johnny walked over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked standing closer to her than he normally did.

"I'm fine." She said unsure about why he was asking.

"Look I heard about what happened with Leah." He said simply. "And to be honest, the rumors flying around school are just getting worse and worse." He said lowering his voice down so only she could hear him. "Some people in school are claiming they saw you get into a fight with Billy. Then others are saying things about his family. Its just crazy." He said.

Ava stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That stuff isn't true." She said shaking her head. "Who would say any of that?" She asked confused.

"Well I don't know for sure but I'm guessing theres only really one person who might want to lie about you." He said before turning and walking away. Ava thought of what he said and then she remembered what Leah said to her. She was having dinner with her Dad and his girlfriend. Ava was almost positive that his girlfriend lived in the same area as Billy. If she did then that meant Leah might have seen what happened. Which meant Leah was the one spreading rumors about her.

Ava instantly felt her stomach burning with anger. She didn't want to believe it was Leah. She couldn't believe it was Leah. Leah had been her friend, her _best_ friend for so long. Ava then thought about it more clearly. Leah had never really been her friend. Leah was only there when it helped her. She was only there when she would benefit from it. Leah was the one who told Johnny Ava would never really care about him, which was the main reason they broke up. Leah had tricked Billy into kissing her. Leah was the root of all her problems. She was constantly causing them so she could come in and act like she was the good friend. Ava knew she wasn't.

Ava couldn't trust her, not anymore, not at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I've been doing my best to not end this yet because, in my mind, I had so much planned for this but I don't have the time anymore. I don't have the time to write two full stories, obviously, because I only update about once a month. I'd like to keep things flowing regularly but I just can't right now. So this is going to be the last chapter, I know its completely unexpected. I didn't want it to be like this but I have to focus on other things right now. I'm sorry to everyone that really liked this story but I'm going to put my extra time into my iCarly story. Sorry, again! **

**I'm still going to do my OneShots and SongFics whenever I have the time but I'm going to stay away from full stories for awhile. I just don't have the time for it. But if you have a request for a one-shot, let me know. I could probably find the time to write one. Alright? Thanks. **

**Please review this and tell me what you thought of the whole story! I would love your opinion!!  
**

* * *

Ava sat down waiting for Billy. She wanted the day to be over already. She couldn't handle the stares and looks. She just wanted to go home and get into her bed. She never felt so paranoid before in her life. Ava looked around trying to ignore the eyes on her. She saw Leah walk in. Leah was with a group of girls Ava had never seen her talk to before. They were laughing. Ava suddenly felt like they were talking about her. She hated it.

Leah's eyes landed on her. She said something and the girls disappeared. She walked right to Ava. "Hey Miss Perfection." She said sarcastically. "I was wondering how you were doing since it seems like there are a lot of rumors going on around about you." There was a bitterness in her voice but it also seem satisfied and happy about what she was saying. "After the way you treated me its almost like karma..." Leah leaned over the table and got close to Ava's ear. "I'm going to do my best to make your life horrible." She said softly so only Ava could hear her. She took a step back and smiled appeared on her face almost instantly. "Have a nice day." She turned quickly and walked away.

Ava felt her skin burning with anger. She didn't understand how someone who had once been her best friend could be so cold hearted to her. It just didn't seem right. She saw Billy walk and he sat with her. "I'm sorry about all of this." He said softly. "This is all my fault. Everything. Your mom leaving...now all these people saying these horrible things that aren't even close to the truth at all." He shook his head.

"Billy, stop." Ava looked at him. She held his eyes with hers. "None of this is your fault. Things happen the way they're supposed to." She said softly. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you and that's all that matters to me." She smiled at him. At that moment Ava didn't care if people were talking about her. She didn't care if people were watching her and Billy. All she cared about was him.

* * *

It took weeks before people stopped talking about Billy and Ava. Finally it seemed like things were slowly going back to normal, well at least as normal as they could be for them. Ava was didn't care either way because she had Billy. Thats all that mattered to her. Just him.

Ava sat quietly on the couch, watching the TV. She had finished her homework and was bored. Billy was at work and she was home, alone. She heard a knock at the front door. She stood up and walked over. She looked through the peep hole and saw Leah standing there. Ava rolled her eyes but opened the door slightly. "What do you want?" Ava asked looking at someone she used to trust completely.

"I just...well..." Leah pressed her lips together. "Look, I don't want to be your friend. I know you don't want to be my friend but I do want to apologize for the things I said about you behind your back." She said simply. "The reason I said was because I was jealous. I've always been jealous of you and because of that I've always hated you, since we first met. We never were friends but, I guess, I thought if I hung out with you then everything that happened to you would happen to me." Leah shook her head slowly. "Obviously, I was wrong. So I'm sorry for that. Thats all." She stood there waiting for Ava to respond.

"Okay." Ava said unsure exactly how she was supposed to respond to something like that. Ava never knew that was Leah felt about her. She never even suspected it. Thats why the whole situation was such a shock to her but she knew the truth now. "Alright, thats fine." Ava said shrugging. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Leah said turning. She walked away.

Ava shut the door and returned back to her spot on the couch. She wasn't sure how she felt about Leah now. When she thought about her she did imagine the good things and not the bad things but she knew all of that was fake now. It still didn't stop her from feeling like she lost a friend. Ava watched the tv until she fell asleep on the couch.

Suddenly she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Billy standing above her. "Hey, are you going to sleep here or in your bed?" He asked softly. Ava sat herself up. She rubbed her eyes. "I just didn't want to leave you here if you wanted to sleep in your bed." Billy explained to her.

"Thanks." Ava said holding back a yawn. She stood up. "I love you." She said as she leaned over to kiss him. "I mean it." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "I'm just glad we're going to be together next year. I don't know what I would if I had to go to the same University as Leah without anyone." Ava said as they began to walk up the stairs. "That would totally suck." She shook her head thinking of living in New York.

"Yeah, that would totally ruin everything." Billy said thinking of them together in New York. It wasn't what he wanted growing up but now he couldn't imagine his life going any other way. He was going to New York University for art and Ava was going for music. Michael hadn't been happy when Ava told him she didn't want to be a doctor like him but he accepted it because he knew she would happy that way.

"I'm just really happy." Ava said as she sat on her bed.

Billy sat next to her. "I know you are. I am too...more than I ever have been." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He brought her closer to him. "I love you." He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. They both lay down and eventually fell asleep with one another.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm a sucker for happy endings. But, hey, isnt that the point of writing? So everything is happy? Anyway, just review and tell me what you think. Seriously. I would love it! Forever! Thanks!**


End file.
